slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Nenmu
Nenmu (ネムム) is a character who appears in Ninja Scroll: The Series by Tatsuo Sato. He is voiced by Yuuichi Nagashima. Character Overview Nenmu is a bodyless ninja of the Hiruko clan who is seeking the sacred Dragon Stone. With the ability to possess any living being he sets his eye on, he'll stop at nothing to achieve his goal Appearance By himself, Nenmu is little more than a single eyeball with a blue iris, surrounded by a shapeless mass of goo. When he first appeared to confront Jubei, his physical body could barely pass off as human, completely wrapped in bandages from head to toe, save for his two bulging eyeballs, which appeared to lack any visible lids or brow, giving him a disturbing wide-eyed look. Whenever he possesses an individual, his own eye glows a bright green-ish color and never closes or even blinks. Personality Nenmu is a sadistic, murderous individual with no regard for anyone's life but his own. Because of the nature of his being and powers, he views every human as merely "meat in a sack", lacking any real differences. He also takes great pleasure in killing innocent bystanders, merely laughing after possessing a man's friend and then killing him with her body. Special Abilities Nenmu does not have much in the way of abilities in his original form. As a single eyeball surrounded by a shapeless mass of goo, he is able to move around in a swift manner, almost as if he is flying. He possesses enough strength to at most force his way through the wooden floors of a house and is even able to expand his goo to tower over human beings. His main ability is possession, able to force himself through the throat of a victim and then take over their bodies completely as if it were his own. Whenever this happens, his eye replaces one of theirs. It is also shown that during the process, all of their insides and bodily fluids are converted into the same liquid composed of his form. If their body is for instance cut open or rendered no longer usable, the blue liquid simply spills out instead of visible meat and bone. If their body is no longer usable, he simply falls out of their eye socket so that he may take over another hapless victim. He is also able to possess fresh corpses and use them as they see fit, though in the case of one individual whose brain he stabbed, their original eye rolled around unfocused, though this didn't impede his ability to move around in the slightest. No matter what form he's in, he's still a deadly assassin, often brandishing a short blade or whatever weapon he can improvise with for his next target. In the first body he appeared in, the countless bandages wrapped around his body could be extended to constrain his enemies. They were also tipped with a poison to debilitate them. Additionally, he housed within his body numerous needles that he could fire from his mouth and carried more hidden within a flute. He also wielded a short curved blade. Synopsis Nenmu was a ninja of the Hiruko clan who was tasked with finding one half of the sacred Dragon Stone that was in the possession of an incredibly skilled human ninja named Jubei Kibagami. He met him during a stormy night, passing himself off as a wandering musician. However, he turned to attack him, Jubei had already drawn his sword, slicing both his weapon and headwear in one stroke. Complimenting him for his speed, he then requested for him to relinquish the Dragon Stone to which Jubei refused. Nenmu then preceded to attempt to kill him. While he managed to strangle and poison him with his bandages, he was swiftly struck down, his body rendered useless while Jubei walked away, albeit weakened. Just as it seemed he failed his mission, Nenmu spotted a traveling merchant inspecting his corpse and immediately hijacked his body to continue hunting him. Around the same time, he came across a few other individuals and followed them to a worn down house, trying to seek shelter from the downpour. When he spotted Jubei lying on the bed and suffering from the poison and accompanied by a woman and her son, he distracted the bystanders with drinks. Slowly approaching Jubei with murderous intent, he attempted to run him through with a hidden blade. However, Jubei immediately sprang to action, dodging his killing blow and at the same time slicing in half before he even noticed what happened. With another body destroyed, he hid himself within the floors of the room, resurfacing moments later from the ceiling to possess one of the bystanders; a samurai. Brandishing a sword, he tried to run him through but once again fell to Jubei's sword technique. Having lost another body, he immediately jumps to yet another innocent person, this time taking over a woman who was traveling with a large man. He removed her hairpin and drove it through his skull, killing him instantly. He then motioned to Jubei, who was ready to draw his sword. However without a weapon, Nenmu dodged his sword slash to retreat and find another weapon. He eventually reclaims his short blade and attempts to take Jubei from surprise behind a door. However he misses and instead hits the razor wires of the mother who was restraining Jubei earlier, giving him ample time for a counterattack, stabbing and bisecting his corpse. Running out of bodies, he goes back to possess the large man he killed, now brandishing both the blade and the hairpin. Once more trying to kill them with an overhead attack, he misses while the mother uses her razor wires to slice off his blade hand. However, that wasn't enough and he immediately drives the hairpin through her chest. In that moment though, Jubei immediately cut him down, forcing him into retreat again. He then resurfaces almost immediately in a more monstrous form. Jubei quickly retreats, taking the son of the mother, Takuma, with him. When he finally appears before the two, he had taken possession of the mother's body, laughing at the redundancy of human beings, viewing them as simply material for him to use and calling them meat in a sack. With his ability, Nenmu claims he can't be defeated, but Jubei challenges him, tossing a small container that bursts into flames but misses him, instead setting the house on fire. Nenmu then focuses on Takuma and attempts to kill him, but when the words of her own son reached her, Nenmu suddenly loses control. Completely taken by surprised and panicking, his body twists in protest to his control. With her in control again, she tells Takuma to now live his own life, wanting to free him from her path of vengeance towards Jubei, to whom she entrusted to rescue. With her final words, she walks herself into the blazing inferno to destroy her own body. Nenmu forces her body to explode and attempts to take Jubei this time. He dodges the first sword swing but for the last time, is cut down in half by a second attack. The vivisected eyeball flops to the floor as Nenmu's ghastly death cries echo into the night sky, his form burning into ashes. Trivia Category: Characters